A Little Wolf and An Honourable Man
by TheGreysDiaries
Summary: Haylijah OneShot - She was just the Pregnant werewolf girl & he was just the guy in the suit. But to each other they were way more than that. She was his little wolf and he was her honourable man.


**A Little Wolf and an Honourable Man**

_Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction so be patient with me._

_This is going to be an haylijah oneshot :)_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_I am sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors_

_My first language isn't English so don't be too harsh_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story neither do I own TO all rights go to the CW network and the amazing writers of TO_

_Set after 1x09_

* * *

Hayley's POV

Ugh my feet hurt. Why did I have to go out on this trip through New Orleans?! Now I am lost and my feet hurt. I mean how hard can it be to find an enormous building with a bunch of vampires. Well apparently very hard.

_I wish Elijah was here right now._

Wait what?! Where did that thought come from? No I can't think that way I am having his brother's baby. Talking about the baby daddy how did I even convince him to let me go out on my own? And now I am hungry. Oh my freaking god my head is like one big turmoil ever since I got pregnant I can't focus on a single thing.

Wait a second is that Diego? Yes it is. Finally someone that can get me out of here.

"Diego, hey, can you please get me back to Klaus? Because he will be so pissed if I am not back by dawn", I say kind of irritated with the whole situation.

"I am sorry but I don't think I can do that…", he says in such a tone that makes chills go down my back.

And then like in a sped up movie Diego comes at me with popped out veins under his eyes and fangs bared. I scream at the top of my lungs.

_A bit earlier…_

Elijah's POV

Another day has gone by well almost, there is still an hour to kill before dawn. It is like life without Hayley has no meaning to me.

_You can't think that way Elijah, you have already caused her too much pain by caring too deeply._

It is true. Even if he wanted to kill that little voice inside his head some days, he knew it was speaking the truth. Being with her would cause her pain, and he couldn't bear it if he was the one to cause her that pain.

"Elijah, you have been staring in space for these entire last few days, just go see Hayley already. Because I can't see you any longer like this. You look like a sad lost puppy without an owner so please stop moping around and go get the girl. I know you think you will cause her pain but you won't. You are only causing the both of you more pain by staying apart.", says Rebekah.

And in that moment I know that she is right. My little sister helping me out with my love life though hers is far from good right now. I look at her guiltily.

"No don't give me that look. I know that look you feel guilty that you are finally getting some love. And that my love life is just like the freaking Titanic. But it is alright just go to Hayley, right now.", Rebekah says winking at me while saying the last part. And I know now that I couldn't wish for a better little sister.

I just give her a thankful smile and that smile and look that I give her speak a thousand times louder than any words ever would. Then I vampirespeed out of there and the next thing I know is that I am standing on the pavement on my way to get the girl I love.

I sniff the air to try and find some of Hayley's scent. I quickly catch it and speed off in the right direction. The next moment I see the most horrifying sight. A vampire is attacking Hayley drinking from her neck while she tries to get free. No one dares to touch her and for sure not hurt her. I stomp of into their direction.

Hayley's POV

I never imagined that it would hurt this much when a vampire bit in your neck. Well I can tell you it hurts like a bitch. I still try to get free from Diego's fangs – that have dug themselves in my neck – But my actions to try and get free have decreased because of the large amount of blood loss.

All of a sudden the constant stabbing pressure of the pointy fangs in my necks is gone. And the rough hands are replaced by gentle tender hands.

I look up and through my blurry vision I can still see that honourable man. That man that makes me smile and makes my heart skip a beat.

"Elijahhh…", I slur out as I try and keep my eyes open. I must have lost a lot of blood I think.

"Little wolf, getting in trouble without me.", he says smirking at me.

And even if a war would break lose at that moment I still believe I would be save. Just because he was by my side. And I sincerely believed in that moment that we would be together _no matter what._

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed that!_

_Feedback is appreciated greatly_

_Btw check out my account on __**Instagram**_

_It is called __** TheGreysDiaries**__ ;)_

_xoxo_

_Vera_


End file.
